Together's Lonely Road
by wiltt003
Summary: The daughter of Dimitri and Rose has realized that being a teenage is hard. Growing up in your parents' shadow is hard too. But what's harder? Being gay in a world that can barely accept that dhampir are entitled to relationships beyond reproduction. So yes, coming out to her family may or may not be one of the things, much like strigoi, that she doesn't wish for each day. M OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"Do we have to tell them?" Tallie asked her friend, smirking across the covers with a raised blonde brow.

Alexia, wanting to do right by everyone all at once, nodded. "You know we do." She replied, sitting up, long since having caught her breath, standing up and setting about finding her clothes.

From a very young age, Alexia's father, Dimitri Belikov, had taught her right from wrong. Her mother was the more lenient one, slipping her an extra cookie before bed, letting her leave the table without making her eat sprouts, the little things like that. Granted, her father was hardly a menace, but he was sure as hell a force to be reckoned with.

A force indeed.

Alexia, however, as one of the only children born to two dhampir, was also a force to be reckoned with. When angry, no one could calm her down. Luckily, she was a rather calm teen for the most part.

Natalya "Tallie" Ozera, daughter of Christian and Vasilisa Ozera, rolled her eyes at her raven haired friend. "We don't have to tell them _right now_." She stated, sitting up and letting the covers fall from her nude body, exposing her torso. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them, leaning her head onto her forearms as she watched Alexia work her way around her bedroom, clearly still not used to having so much space around the bed. "Your panties are the other side of the door, remember?" She teased when the brunette sighed a rough sigh of utter annoyance.

Sighing once more, Alexia nodded. "I remember." She growled out, gripping the door-handle with force and swinging it wide open. She grabbed her discarded panties from the other side and pulled them on, proceeding down the grand marble staircase to the front door, finding her shirt and her pants along the way, her socks still tangled in the mess of her pant legs from having hurriedly kicked them off.

She was fully dressed by the time she reached the front door, so began smoothing her hair with her fingers, waiting patiently for Tallie who took her damn sweet time in following, picking her own clothes up along the way and pulling them on. "Text me when your folks get home." She told Alexia, leaning forwards and placing a hard kiss on her lips.

The shorter girl nodded, brunette hair still not smoothed despite her fingers. "Sure, sure." She replied, not entirely thinking through what she was saying given what she was thinking. "We'll tell them at the same time, right?" She asked, looking hopefully up into the blue irises of her blonde friend.

Tallie, fangs showing, grinned. "Promise." She stated, sealing that with yet another kiss. "Now go!" She snapped playfully, reaching past the girl who she considered a lover and pulling the front door open. "Don't forget to text me." She added before throwing in an entirely friendly shove, forcing Alexia out of the house and onto the paved porch.

Alexia didn't bother with goodbyes, neither of them really did since they'd either call one another or see one another again before the night was through. She simply walked over to her trusty car and got behind the wheel.

Having Dimitri Belikov and Rosemary Belikova for parents meant that Alexia had always been taught that you had to work for what you wanted. When Tallie wanted a new car, Lissa clicked her fingers and there it was, when Alexia, or Lex as she preferred, wanted a new car, her parents told her to get a job and earn it. She did. She enjoyed the work since it was very routine and certainly took her mind off anything that bothered her at home or at school. She feared, however, that nothing could take her mind from the fact that she was going home with the intention of telling her Hot-tempered mother and her Russian father that she was, in fact, pretty sure she was gay. And that she was dating her best friend. In secret. Yeah, she couldn't see it going well.

Sighing, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, she reversed off Tallie's drive and onto the main road, setting about finding her way home. Via the donut and book stores obviously. She bought a box of donuts and two of the newest western novels she could find, then got another box of donuts just to sweeten her mom further.

By the time she was home, her nerves had managed to burn themselves into her cheeks in the form of a persistent blush. It ran the length of her cheeks, her neck and her chest. Oh yes, when she blushed, she _really_ blushed.

Her key was barely in the lock before she heard the telltale sound of gravel crunching behind her, saying that one of her parents was home. She managed to turn the key and get inside, shutting the door and sprinting up the stairs. She'd heard at school once that parents could smell sex on you. She figured it was a myth, but there was no harm in changing just in case.

She changed faster than she ever had before, using the perfume that she hated along with much too much deodorant.

Not ten second later came the four hard thuds on her bedroom door. "Come in!" She shouted, cringing at her own jumpy loudness for a second before composing herself as well as she could, still blushing madly along with sweating now. Great.

Her father, in all of his six foot seven glory, walked in with his everyday happy mother fucker grin, dropping it immediately when he saw the state of his daughter. "Lexa, honey, are you okay?" He asked her, rushing into her room like the huge teddy bear that he was.

Lexa, a name reserved only for her Russian relatives. Her father, according to her mother, had called her that since day one. From the very get go. They'd agreed on Alexia, obviously, but apparently he never really got his head around that name unless he was scolding her for something. Not that he did that very often. He never could with his little girl. Even now, at the age of forty nine, her father was still the same man that he had always been. He fought hard but loved fiercely.

"I'm fine." Lex stated, skipping away from her father's grasp and throwing an apologetic smile his way. "Just... you know-"

"If there's something wrong, honey, you can tell me-"

"Period!" She all but yelled, slapping a hand right over her mouth as soon as her father's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back, straightening and clearing his throat. "I've got really bad period cramps." She stated, lying through her teeth in the hopes of keeping him at bay. Men may be good with blood, but not _that_ blood. "I thought I'd run out of tampons and so I was worried. You know, about bleeding on things. I tried to find some, you know, to like... plug it-"

"Okay!" The huge Russian roared. "Your mother will buy some on the way back." He told her, hands in the air as he backed slowly out of the room. She could hear as he all but sprinted down the staircase, landing safely at the bottom.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself, dragging her hands over her face. Her mother knew her cycle just as well as she did, so when he dad rang for tampons, well, to put it simply, Lexa would become Alexia Belikova and she'd be all but interrogated as to why she was lying. What a great way to come out to your parents.

Sense the sarcasm.

She'd been planning this conversation in her head for months now. Every sing day it would make its appearance as she tried to sleep, as she showered, as she ate her food. No matter what she was doing, her every thought weighed on how her's and Tallie's parents would react to their news.

Would they be mad?

Would they yell?

Would they be happy?

Would they cry?

Would anyone leave?

Would either of them be kicked out?

Admittedly, the person that worried her the most was her dad. He was Russian for Christ sake! Russians are practically known for hating on gays, yet there she was, half Russian and seemingly rather gay.

Everything was just weighing so heavily on her. She knew that to just get it off her chest, all reactions aside, would feel so much better. "Gotta do it." She grumbled to herself, thinking of Tallie and all the times she'd persuaded her to blow it off for another few days. Not this time. Not Tallie, nor anyone else for that matter, could stop her this time.

With a resolute sigh, she steadied herself and sat on the edge of her double bed, looking into the floor length mirror at the other side of her room. "Mom, Dad, I'm gay." She said, watching herself say it. She looked like she was about to shit bricks. Fuck. "Mom, Dad, I'm... into chicks." Really? She sighed and dropped her head, catching it in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. "Fucking brilliant." She groaned. After all these months of sneaking around behind her parents back, planning, and this was the best that she could-

"I'm home, guys!" Came her mother's loud, somewhat stressed voice.

Great, so her mom was stressed and her dad thought she was going to have a period mood swing. Great fucking crowd.

With a final sigh, Lex got up from where she was sitting, mentally reassuring herself that everything would be fine as she made her way to the staircase, jogging down it to see her mom, dad and adoptive brother all stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Her parents had adopted Oliver when they'd realized that Lex had basically been a one-off miracle for them and that another child was most certainly out of the window as far as their plans went. His parents, both deceased, had been guardians, killed by a brutal strigoi attack that left him weeping in his home, holding the bloody hands of his dead mother and father. He didn't speak much for obvious reasons and followed Lex, Rose and Dimitri around like a lost puppy, again for obvious reasons. Now, at the age of eleven, he was the most perfectly sweet young boy who loved his adoptive family entirely, showing them with hugs, brief conversations and smiles everyday.

"Uh, hey." Lex stated somewhat awkwardly, feeling as if she was already under judgement.

Her father looked at her, quickly looking away. He was clearly still recovering from their previous encounter.

Her mom, however, was not so squeamish. She gave her daughter a long, _hard_ look, watching her with guardian's eyes rather than a mother's. There was a huge amount of tension building, suddenly popped like a bubble though as she grinned and whipped out a box of tampons. "Nature called early?" She asked, holding the box out with both brows raised. Her dad always laughed with her and Ollie about the fact that her mom couldn't lift just one brow.

Snatching the box, Lex nodded feverishly. "Sure did." She replied hastily, throwing the box up the stairs at an angle so they landed just outside her room. "So... uh, good day?" She croaked, once again under the suffocating eyes of her parents.

Ollie, however, couldn't have cared less. He walked over and held his sister's hand, tugging to get her attention for long enough that he could flash a drawing in her face.

The welcomed distraction from Ollie was, as always, incredible. It was a simple sketch done in pencil on the side of a completed math test of Lex and him sitting on the couch together. He'd copied one of the photographs that their parents had hung up in the house to perfection, not having missed out a single detail.

Lex congratulated him, telling him how amazing it was, receiving a tight hug in return that she took as moral support.

It was time.

She pulled out her cell once she was done hugging Ollie, shooting a text to Tallie that read " **Now** " and nothing more. "Hey, Ollie," She started, going onto her pictures and finding one of a cute dog. "I bet you ten bucks you can't draw this for me upstairs, okay?"

Her brother, eager to both please and to surpass expectations, took her cell and sprinted up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming a second later.

Good.

Okay.

Time to do this.

"Guys," She croaked, turning to her parents. Her father's eyes held worry and her mother's held curiosity. "I have something to tell you."

 **Okay, so that's the end of Chapter One, aka the prologue. How does anyone/everyone feel about it? Is it okay? Too far fetched? Is anyone even interested in Chapter Two? If so, please please please tell me if you want the conversation of "I'm gay" in there or just the aftermath. Also, please tell me exactly what you think of this. If it's good. If it's bad. If it makes you want to throttle me, although I do ask you to refrain from that last one.**

 **Okay, so I've blabbered on for long enough. Whether this carries on or not is up to you. If it does, the following chapters will most definitely be longer than this one, I just found this was a rather nice place to leave things.**

 **Have a good day to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've given this chapter quite a lot of thought. I know where I want my story to go, I know which of the characters are going to go through what and with who etc, but I just can't seem to decide how to write it. There are some things, like deaths for example, that I think work much better without being described, not that I'm planning any deaths. So, if it looks like I've missed anything that the characters are talking about, please tell me whether or not it makes sense, after all, these things are only really up for viewing pleasure.**

 **So, with that in mind, I hope I haven't made too much of a mess of what I've said and I hope that this chapter is okay.**

 **Lastly, thank you so much to katkitty05, Rose7031 and luciinwaters for reviewing the previous chapter, hopefully this one will get a couple of happy campers too, if not then I can just change it to fit. Soooo, away we go!**

Better out that in. That's what her mother told her as she sobbed. The tears, the feelings, they were all better out in the open. Much better than keeping them trapped in. Keeping them trapped in wouldn't bring her father back home. It wouldn't take back what they'd said to one another. It certainly wouldn't take back the fact that she was gay. So yes, better out than in, that much Alexia knew.

"It's okay." Her mother cooed, as if that would make a damn difference.

"He didn't mean it."

"It wasn't what he meant to say."

"Your father loves you so much."

"I love you so much."

"We both love you so much."

"He'll come back soon."

And so the _consoling_ went on and on.

Things, obviously, hadn't gone to plan.

The words "I'm gay" never actually left her mouth. In fact, her confession was somewhat muffled. Something like "Mom... D-Dad, I- ahem, uh... I may... or... may not be, you know, just a little, like, into, uh, chicks? You know, like, uh... girls." Lengthy but it still got the message across. The daughter of two of the most famous guardians in history was gay.

Dimitri Belikov, the six foot seven Russian guardian, had no words. Nothing to say on the matter. Rose did the talking. She had the initial shock of "What?" and "Are you sure?" Both questions making Alexia breathe faster as she confirmed it. Yes, she was sure. Naturally, the next question to follow was "How long?" or something akin to it.

Lex's answer was something like "As long as I can remember." but then the dreaded question was breached.

Oh yes.

The single question that came from the lips of Dimitri Belikov was "Who helped you to figure this all out then? I'm assuming you wouldn't be telling us unless you were then going to ask permission to date someone." And although the Russian's voice never wavered, although his tone was just as calm as any other day, Lex could see the fire behind his eyes. The wrong answer would make him explode.

"Tallie Z." Even though her last name was Ozera, she'd somehow found a way to be referred to as Tallie Z since she was a child. "Natalya Ozera." This time, saying her full name, it was somehow more official.

That was when the Russian lost it.

"How could you not tell us?"

"We could have helped you!"

"Do you have no regard for this family?"

"Did you not think how this might affect the rest of us?"

"You have boy's _diving_ at you!"

"Is this just a damn phase?"

"It's a phase!"

"Jesus, Alexia, really?"

Alexia. _Alexia_ , not Lexa. That was what _really_ hit her in the gut. That was what really brought her down like a slap.

To say that Dimitri hurt his daughter that night would be an understatement. So yes, she had good reason to fear her father's reaction. Very good reason.

All it took was the sweet voice of Ollie to say, "Momma, why is Daddy yelling?" and Dimitri saw himself. He saw himself towering over his cowering daughter. He saw her tears. He saw the slight glint of fear. Fear for her own father. Already standing, he left. He stormed away, swinging his duster on but taking nothing else.

And so, sobbing and so very upset, Alexia stayed curled up with her torso on her mother's lap. She sobbed and sobbed, apologizing profusely for everything and nothing at all, praying that her father came home in a better mood than he left in.

She cried for a good two hours before she was too exhausted to go on. Alexia, just like her mother, was certainly _not_ a crier. She hardly ever cried. She didn't cry when she broke her ankle. She didn't cry when she fell out of a tree. She didn't cry when she got into a car accident. But there, then, having watched her father storm away at the news of her homosexuality, she had been inconsolable. Rose simply held her as she cried, trying to wrap her head around her daughter as well as her husband.

Once Alexia had essentially passed out, Ollie ventured down the stairs. He sat the other side of Lexa and draped himself over her side, hugging her middle tightly. She always smiled when he hugged her and he hated when she was sad.

Elsewhere, Dimitri Belikov, angry father of two, smashed a baseball bat against the rough surface of a tree.

He watched as it splintered away pathetically around him in a cloud of almost dust like pieces. Anger boiled in his blood, making him feel both invincible and yet so very vulnerable at once. The former he could deal with, but the latter? No, the Russian didn't do weakness very well which was why, initially, he panicked when he found out that Rose was pregnant with Alexia.

Everyone always spoke about how naturally parenthood had come to them both and how Dimitri had always wanted a family of his own, yet when she approached him with that stupid pregnancy test and changed his life, well, that sure was sometimes.

The first thing he did was pass out. Yes, correct, Dimitri Belikov, the guardian feared by all, married to the only other guardian that could draw a larger gasp, fainted. Ten minutes later, conscious and babbling, he cried. Yep. Wept like a child. Granted, after that day, he made an almost immediate transition into the perfectly prepared father. He found a crib, he painted an extra room, he found pregnancy classes. Everything. Now, that doesn't mean that he wasn't still scared out of him mind when his daughter was born, her head of ridiculously thick hair the point of everyone's fascination.

So yes, right now smashing baseball bats was what he was doing, but in the grand scheme of things he saw that as the same as fainting at the pregnancy news.

Was he mad at Lexa? Hell no.

Dimirti knew about the reputation of Russians when it came to homophobia. They were practically renowned for it. Christ, they _were_ renowned for it, there was no 'practically' about it. Fact. He, however, didn't care who loved who. He really didn't care. He loved his Roza and that was it. He didn't question it, it was just love. And so, he didn't question other people's love just as they wouldn't question his. It was of no concern to him whether or not men and women were dating each other or one another.

His daughter however?

His daughter was a different matter.

Was he homophobic? No.

Did he hope that she'd end up dating a man rather than a woman? Well, yes. He could threaten a man. He could do to a man what Roza's father did to him. Take the brat hunting and prove what a good shot he was. 'Accidentally' show off his weapon collection and relive hilarious moments of perfect accuracy.

Could he threaten a woman? Well, technically yes, but not to the same degree. He couldn't shake a woman's hand so hard that it hurt because... well, because hurting women was wrong. Especially for intimidation purposes.

It was a tough subject to breach.

Now, his anger, well, that wasn't towards Lexa's sexuality. If she wanted to date women that was fine. He could bond with a woman over the same things he would have bonded over a man with. Plus, he didn't have to worry about Lexa getting pregnant. His problem was with the fact that she was scared to say it.

His own daughter had cowered beneath him.

She had curled into Rose and cried. Scared. Scared of her own father. Of _him_.

Never, not even in his worst nightmares, had he ever seen that fear in her eyes. It was the same fear that he'd seen in his mother's eyes when his father had still been there. Before he'd sorted that scum out once and for all.

He would never, _never_ , lay a hand on either of his children. Granted, he and Lexa sparred sometimes but she mainly trained with Rose since he couldn't bare to hurt her. It was the same way that he hadn't been able to bare hurting Roza when she was younger. Love, although in a different form, had turned him into a damn huge teddy bear. Seeing the way that she'd recoiled away from him though, well, that had brought about the anger. Anger that his own daughter had been scared of him. Too afraid to say that she liked girls.

Sighing as he smashed the last of the baseball bats into smithereens, Dimitri scrubbed a hand roughly over his face. He'd never meant to scare Lexa, he hadn't even meant to raise his voice, not really, all he wanted to do was convey how annoyed he was at the fact that she didn't feel that she could tell her own parents about something like this.

With yet another sigh he pulled his coat back around himself, leaving the shards of wood where they fell as he turned and made his way through the woods.

The only downside to not having come in his car was that he now had to walk back. He had to walk all the way home with his cannibalistic thoughts eating away at him.

Walking, he took the time to reflect beneath the glow of the street's lamps. He'd once heard that once something happened in your life, you began to notice the relating factors much more often. With that in mind, he kept his eyes peeled. He watched each person that passed him, taking in their facial features, their postures, the way they walked. In the end of it all he could easily state that every single person that he passed was most certainly individual in their own rights. At least four of the couples that he saw were same sex couples. They were no different from the other couples, but now he knew that his own daughter was in a same sex relationship with her best friend, well, he didn't know what exactly to think.

Before too long he was home, walking up the steep gravel drive until he was standing directly in front of his own front door.

Gently, oh so very gently, he pushed the door open, stepping inside with the light, soundless steps of a guardian. His heart broke into two when he crept into the living room to find the three most important people in his life curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly. He knew he had to right things with Lexa but that could wait. He'd let them sleep for now

 **Okay, so basically I figure I'll post new chapters as soon as they're ready. I don't have a beta reader or anything so all mistakes I make are entirely my own and I fear they may not be as few and far in between as I'd like.**

 **I hope this one was okay, I'm not great as doing emotion and that sort of writing so this whole thing is just one massive challenge to me. I'm trying to keep things interesting but still sensitive so I'm sorry if any/all of this was boring or didn't seem quite right.**

 **Please please please share you thoughts and/or feelings on this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think could happen or what you'd like to happen, I'm entirely open to the idea of changing things and incorporating better ideas so don't hesitate to tell me about your own ideas if you don't like mine.**

 **Lastly, I'm sorry to say that this chapter's shorter than the last, but the next ones will -hopefully- become progressively longer as time goes on.**

 **Have a good day, everyone!**


End file.
